Episode 04: I Just Don't Know How to Smile
"I Just Don't Know How to Smile"' '(うまく笑えなくて, Umaku Waraenakute) is the fourth episode of the Plastic Memories anime. It first aired in Japan on April 26, 2015. Blurb Isla has finally warmed up to Tsukasa, as she is already comfortable in talking to him at home. Michiru seems just a bit irked by this, seeing how Tsukasa and Isla have grown closer. Tsukasa and Isla have also been assigned a new retrieval assignment: they need to retrieve a Giftia from one of the so-called "Android Children" – kids who've been brought up by Giftias or other androids. To Tsukasa and Isla's surprise when they show up, Souta, the Giftia's owner, suddenly blurts out "I don't want her anymore." Characters Plot Tsukasa wakes up and prepares for work. As he sees Isla get ready herself, he greets her good morning and she answers back. Tsukasa is shocked and repeats the greeting, and Isla answers him again. He blushes and jumps around shouting with joy as Michiru checks in on them. As Tsukasa is telling her about how Isla has warmed up to him at home, Michiru notices Isla changing and kicks him out of the room. At the Terminal Service One office, Tsukasa is still overjoyed about what happened earlier in the morning. Zack comments on how he has seen Tsukasa reading a book called The Lovey-Dovey Newlyweds’ Manual in the past, which enrages Michiru. She asks Isla if she is fine living with Tsukasa, and Isla answers by telling her that she does not mind as long as it is him. This makes Michiru calm down, and Zack teases her by suggesting the possibility of Tsukasa and Isla being touchy-feely at night. With Michiru still annoyed and seemingly jealous, Kazuki comes in and introduces the seven retrieval assignments they are to take on for the week. She assigns the clients to the different teams, with Tsukasa and Isla being assigned to Marcia. Michiru suggests that she is a better fit for Marcia, but Kazuki tells her that she would like for Tsukasa to be able to use the retrieval as a learning experience. As everyone heads out to their assignments, Ren warns them that a Black Market Retrieval Service has been on the move lately. He asks them to be extra vigilant and to report any suspicious individuals to them as soon as possible. Takao tries to give the team a reminder of his own, but they are already gone before he even finishes. While walking to their retrieval target’s home, Tsukasa asks Isla what “android children” are, and he is told that these are children who have lost their biological parents and were raised by androids. They ring the doorbell and are warmly welcomed by Marcia, who even hugs Isla before asking them to come in. Tsukasa notices photos tacked on a corkboard, and he asks Marcia about Souta Wakanae, her owner, as well as the boy’s parents, who he learns have passed away three years ago. Marcia happily tells them of things they did together as a family, such as shopping for clothes at the mall, playing sports, going on jogs, and eating home-baked food. A young boy in a green shirt arrives, and in a condescending tone, he tells Tsukasa and Isla not to believe anything Marcia says as they are nothing but lies. Marcia tries to scold him, while Tsukasa talks to him about the need to have the agreement form signed. He rudely grabs the form from Tsukasa’s hand and signs his name on it, asking them to take Marcia as he no longer needs her. Tsukasa takes the form away, telling Souta that they cannot accept his signature under such circumstances. Souta yells at them, accusing them of being liars, too, and tells all of them before storming off that everything he “knows” about his parents are lies which Marcia made up. Back at the Terminal Service One office, Michiru tells Tsukasa that Souta is probably having an identity crisis, as Marcia pointed out that the boy’s personality changed after she told him about her lifespan. Michiru says that it is important to help Souta remember that he was loved. She even offers to help them on the retrieval, but she changes her mind as she sees Isla come in. At the Head Office of SAI Corporation, Takao is in a meeting with General Manager Shinya Godou, the company’s stakeholders, and the other section chiefs of the different Terminal Service offices. Mr. Godou tells him that the overhead costs of Terminal Service One is at least five times higher than anywhere else, and Takao tries to reason out that sufficient aftercare cannot come without a price. This is seen as nothing but an excuse by the company, and Takao is warned that unless something is done to address the “problem”, he may face demotion or Terminal Service One may be shut down. The following morning, Tsukasa and Isla are looking through photo albums at the Wakanae residence. Marcia tells them the story behind photos of Souta celebrating his birthday, telling them of a strawberry tart that their mother used to make and which Souta really liked. She also tells them that it is Souta’s birthday the next day. As they flip through the pages, a sheet of paper falls out, which turns out to be a recipe. The three decide to celebrate the boy’s birthday together, even agreeing to make the strawberry tart and fill the room with decorations. While washing her hands at home in the evening, Isla recalls a memory of her and Kazuki at the amusement park. Kazuki tells her that they can no longer be partners, and thanks her for the time they spent together. Isla is bothered by the memory, but she uses her hands to force her face into a smile. On the day of Souta’s birthday, Isla asks Tsukasa if what they are doing is really for the boy’s sake. Tsukasa tries to clarify what she means, but she brushes off the topic. As Souta leaves for school, he passes by a mother and her at the playground. Michiru approaches him, telling him how she was brought up by a Giftia herself. He ignores her attempts at comforting him, running off after telling her that all his memories are lies. Prepared to set their plan into action, Tsukasa and Isla are in the kitchen with Marcia to get ready for the celebration. The bell rings, and Michiru and Zack arrive to help them, much to Tsukasa’s surprise. Everyone is impressed at Michiru’s skill in the kitchen, and she tells them that she is quite experienced as she has been preparing food since she was a kid. Isla and Zack are asked to prepare the decorations, while Tsukasa, Michiru, and Marcia work on the food. Michiru helps Tsukasa in sifting the flour, holding his hands to teach him the proper technique. She blushes upon realizing what they are doing, and wonders why she is feeling self-conscious after looking at Isla. While taking a break, Tsukasa asks Michiru what she meant when she said that she understands where Souta was coming from. Michiru tells him about her father, who was supposed to be retrieved three years in the past. Trying to keep him from being retrieved, her father turned into a Wanderer, a Giftia only functioning on instinct. Tsukasa is moved by the story, but Michiru asks him to forget about it. With everyone hard at work in making sure that everything is set before Souta arrives, they finish decorating and preparing the food on time. Isla even practiced the happiest smile she could come up with, which Zack says looks pretty scary. As Souta gets home after school, he opens the door to a shower of confetti and a table full of food. He sits down at the table, but tells everyone that he never asked for a celebration in the first place. Seeing the strawberry tart, his eyes light up and tears roll down his face as memories of his past flood in. Trying to keep more tears from falling, Souta hugs Marcia and asks for forgiveness from her, and she tells him that even if she has to go away, the bond that they have shared will still remain. A day before Marcia’s retrieval, a man arrives at the door of the Wakanae residence. Introducing himself as an employee of the Terminal Service, he asks Souta if Marcia is home, as the boy stares at him in confusion. Major Events * Isla warms up to Tsukasa at home * Takao is warned about the future of Terminal Service One * Michiru reveals the history of her father who turned into a Wanderer * Souta is approached by a mysterious man Quotes * "If it's Tsukasa... I don't mind." —Isla * "Black market retrievers have been on the move lately. Please be careful." —Ren * "After I'm gone... Will he be able to make it on his own?" —Marcia * "The important thing is to get him to believe that he was loved, I think." —Michiru * "All my memories are lies! No way am I gonna believe in them!" —Souta Navigation Category:Anime Category:Episodes __NOEDITSECTION__